Our Little Toy
by X-Vampire-Priestess-X
Summary: Fred and George take a liking to Draco after they come across him in the bathrooms one day. After the event that occurs in the bathroom, it leaves Draco wanting more. But could his pleasure be putting his and Harry's relationship on the line? FxDxG - HxD
1. Chapter 1

Draco was in the boys bathrooms cleaning up from Potions class. He had spilt some of his Lemongrass Elixir over his hands and it was all sticky.

"Stupid Potions class" Draco thought to himself.

"What about it?" Someone said. Draco looked to his side, but no one was there. He though he was imagining it, so he looked back to what he was doing. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Hey! What the hell?" Draco shouted. He looked into the mirror and saw that it was one of the Weasley twins.

"Oh, very funny!" He said as he pushed the twin's hands away.

"Now that's no way to treat someone" The twin said.

"Yes, how very rude" Said the other as he appeared out of nowhere. Draco just looked wide eyed at both twins, who were grinning like Cheshire cats. He regained his composure and stroked his hair back, out of his eyes.

"What are you two fools doing here anyway?" Draco said.

"Oh, just passing through, aren't we Fred?" George said.

"Yes" Fred said.

"Well leave then!" Draco demanded.

"Make us!" The twins said together. Draco got angry and reached for his wand, but was stopped by Fred.

"Now now" He said.

"We don't want any violence" George said.

"Let go of me...Now!" Draco shouted and tried to struggle free.

"No!" Fred said, and pinned Draco to the wall. He started to get scared. George came up beside them. He reached out and took Draco's cheek in his hand.

"Why so scared?" George said with a smile.

"There's nothing to be scared of" Fred said, and kissed his neck. Draco blushed.

"Don't do that!" He shouted.

"Oh shut up!" George said and kissed him. Draco tried to struggle free, but Fred just pinned him back against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere. Hold him George" Fred said. George held Draco as Fred started to undo his shirt.

"No…Stop it now!" Draco said.

"Bring him to the floor" Fred said, grinning and chucking Draco's shirt aside. George chuckled and pushed him to the floor, still keeping him pinned down. Fred was busy undoing Draco's trousers. He tried to kick himself free, only to be held back down by Fred.

"Stop wiggling around" He said, as he pulled his trousers off.

"No don't…please!" Draco pleaded.

"Oh look, he said please" George laughed.

"We'll give you something extra special, for being extra nice" Fred said, undoing his own trousers. Draco's heart nearly jumped out his chest when Fred set himself in between his legs. He could feel Fred's cock against his bum.

"Please, I'll do anything, anything at all!" Draco pleaded once more.

"Anything, eh?" George said, sitting down on the floor. Draco nodded.

"Flip him over Fred" George said, grinning. He did as his brother said and flipped Draco the other way round, so that he was facing George.

"What are you going to do to me?" Draco said, looking at him. George undid his trousers and pulled out his cock and rubbed it a little.

"You said you'd do anything, right?" He said.

"I didn't mean that!" Draco said.

"Too late" George said and grabbed Draco's head, forcing him down on his cock. Draco tried to pull away, but George held him there. Draco let out a small scream as he felt Fred push into him.

"Well, I haven't got all day…suck it" George said, and pushed Draco down further. He almost choked, but started to suck it. He felt Fred grab his hips, as he moved in and out of him. He winced in pain, but it started to hurt less as he relaxed himself.

"I think he's starting to like it" George said.

"That he is. I'll have to give him an extra treat for that" Fred chuckled. He reached one hand down and grabbed Draco's cock and started to rub it. Draco moaned at this new feeling, as he continued to suck George. Fred then rubbed it more fatser and Draco moaned even more.

"I can't hold it any longer" George said as he clenched Draco's hair, and came in his mouth. Draco's eyes widened, as he felt it fill up his mouth.

"Swallow it" George said. Draco had no choice. He cringed as he swallowed it, and fell it trickle down his throat.

Fred let out a small moan as he pushed deep into Draco, and released himself. Draco blushed as he came too. George lifted Draco's head up.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He said. Draco felt his eyes fill up. He was shaking so much, he could just about support himself with his arms.

"I…I can't believe…you just…raped me" Draco said.

Both Fred and George laughed, and then kissed him on the lips.

"Until we meet again" They both said. With a click of their fingers, they vanished. Draco looked at the floor for a while, and then managed to get to his feet and walk over to get his robes. He picked up his robes and was about to wrap it around him, when his legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor. He wrapped his robes around him and huddled himself up on the floor. Images of what happened to him flashed through his mind.

"And it all happened, because I had to go spill some stupid potion on myself" Draco whispered to himself. His eyes filled up even more and he started to cry. He heard a noise and someone opened the bathroom door. He looked up to see Harry standing there.

"I heard some strange noises coming from here and-" Harry cut short as he saw Draco, curled up in a ball on the ground and wrapped in his robes.

"Draco!" He shouted and ran to him. He knelt down beside him, lifted him up and cuddled him. Draco was so happy to see Harry that he threw his arms around him and squeezed him tight. Harry lifted Draco's chin up and looked at his face. His cheeks were all wet and his eyes were puffy and red.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He said as he wiped Draco's tears away.

"Oh…it's nothing, don't worry about it" Draco said, obviously lying.

"Please tell me Draco, I'm worried about you" Harry said.

"Really, it's nothing" Draco said, and intertwined his hand with Harry's. He looked around the room and saw Draco's clothes over the place.

"Why are your clothes everywhere?" Harry asked, stroking his pale cheek.

"Oh, I spilt some potion down me, so I came here and got a bath" Draco replied. Draco pushed away from Harry and stood up. He held onto one of the sinks, for he was still shaky.

"I'll get your clothes for you" Harry said and stood up. As he picked each piece of Draco's clothing up, he noticed there was no potion stains on them. He thought Draco was lying, but he didn't want to get Draco angry by keep asking him about it. He helped Draco get dressed and walked him all the way from the bathroom, to outside the Slytherin common room, where he kissed him and watched him enter his house. On the way back to the Gryffindor house, Harry kept thinking about Draco and what must have of happened in that bathroom, to make Draco cry. He sat in an armchair, staring at the floor, thinking the situation through. Hours had passed since he had returned from the bathroom.

"Harry, are you okay?" Someone said. He came out of his thoughts and looked up to see Hermione and Ron standing there, in their pyjamas.

"It's really late, everyone's in bed" Hermione said.

"Is everthing okay?" Ron said sititng down on a chair. Hermione sat next to him.

"Well, earlier today, I was passing by the boys bathroom when I heard these weird noises coming from inside. I stood outside for a second, but it had gone quiet, so I ventured into the bathrooms. When I looked inside, I saw Draco lying on the floor, wrapped up in his robes. I went over to him and cuddled him, but when i looked at his face, he was crying" Harry said.

"Crying?" Ron said.

"It's a bit unusual for him to be crying" Hermione said.

"That's what worried me. I asked him why he was, but he just said it's was nothing. I asked again, but he gave me the same answer. I also noticed his clothes were over the place. I asked him about that, but he just said he had got a bath because he spilt a potion over him. However, he was lying, because I picked his clothes up for him and noticed there were no potion stains on them. I didn't want to get him angry so I didn't ask about it" He said, now looking at the floor again.

"Even if he did get a bath, why would he throw his clothes over the place? I'm pretty sure he would have put them in some kind of neat pile, whether they were stained or not" Hermione said.

"Which means, what ever happened in there, is either not important enough to tell you, or he is too ashamed to tell you" Ron said.

"I don't care if it's not important, or he's too ashamed to say. I want to know, so I can do something about it if I can" Harry said. Little did the three know, the twins were on the staircase, listening to every word they said.

"Do you think Draco will tell him?" George asked.

"I'm not sure" Fred replied.

"Well, if he trusts Harry enough, he might" George said.

"Hmm. If he tells Harry, he'll most likely tell Ron and Hermione" Fred said, stroking is chin.  
"One of them might tell Dumbledore, then what will happen?" George said, looking eagerly at his brother. Fred laughed.  
"Well, we'll just have to persuade them not to, won't we now?" He said with a huge grin on his face. George did the same and they both cleared off before the others came up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Harry woke up with a stiff neck. He had fallen asleep on the armchair all night. He held his neck as he sat up. It must have been very early in the morning for the fact that no one was around, and the sun was still low in the sky. Harry gingerly got up off the chair and walked up the staircase. As he opened the door to the boys' dorms, he saw Ron in his pyjamas, sitting on his bed.

"Harry! I was getting worried about you. After me and Hermione left you, you didn't come back up. I thought you'd come up a little later so I went to sleep. But when I woke up, you weren't in your bed. I was just about to come down to you actually" He said. Harry laughed.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much, I'm fine. Just a little stressed that's all" Harry said, sitting down on his bed.

"So, what are you going to do today then?" Ron said, standing up.

"Well, because it's the weekend, I thought I'd look around for Draco. At some point today, I'll ask him again about what happened, and I will get an answer" He said as he took his shirt off.

"You said you didn't want him to get angry with you" Ron said.

"I don't care if he does. All I care about is what happened to him" Harry said, putting on another shirt.

"Well, all i can say is good luck to you. You know how he is, he doesn't tell anyone anything" Ron said, walking towards the door.

"He trusts me. I know he does" Harry said, now taking off his trousers.

"Well, let's just hope he trusts you enough to tell you what happened. By the sound of it, it must be pretty bad for him to not tell you straight away if he did trust you" Ron said, opening the door.

"Are you going downstairs?" Harry asked, slipping on another pair of trousers.

"Yeah, Hermione wanted to show me something from one of her books. Now that I'm up, I might as well go wait for her" Ron replied.

"I'm going to go straight to the Great Hall, maybe if I wait there long enough, I might catch Draco getting breakfast. Well, that's if he goes to breakfast" Harry said, tying up his trainers.

"He might do, you never know" Ron said, holding open the door. Harry was finished getting ready. He grabbed his bag and walked down to the common room with Ron.

"Morning you two" Hermione said, sitting at a table with a Potions book, smiling at them.

"Morning" They both said.

"You okay today, Harry?" She said.

"Yeah, better than last night, thanks" He said. Something then clicked in his mind. He ran back upstairs into the boys' dorm, and went to his bed. He knelt down on all fours and looked under his bed.

"There you are" He said to himself. From underneath, he pulled out his invisibility cloak. He ran back downstairs.

"Where did you go?" Ron said.

"To get this" Harry answered, holding up his cloak.

"What have you got that for?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I just thought. Even if Draco isn't in the Great Hall, then I can still get to him with this" Harry replied.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that each house have there own passwords" Ron said.

"I know that. This is why I can use this to wait outside the Slytherin house, until someone goes in or comes out. Then I can sneak in and up to Draco's room" Harry said. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other.

"What? It's just an alternative in case Draco isn't in the hall" Harry said.

"Which I'm suspecting, he won't be" Hermione said.

"Well, either way, we'll probably end up in his room anyway, talking things through. He has his own room, I don't, so it's easier for us to talk there without being seen together" Harry said. Hermione sighed. Ron walked to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder.

"For God's sake, don't get caught" Ron said with a smile. Harry returned the smile, put his cloak in his bag and walked out the common room. He quickly walked down the flights of stairs and finally got to the Great Hall. He hadn't seen Draco on his way down, so there might be a chance of seeing him in the hall. As Harry entered, he looked straight towards the Slytherin house table. And to his surprise, Draco was there, with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. Harry felt a bit of relief inside him. He then sat down at his table and placed his bag on it. He started to sort through his bag, to see if he had any school books he could read, but he then felt as though he was being watched. He looked behind him. There was only a few students scattered about the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house tables, and none of them where looking at him. He looked at his table. He then slowly looked up towards the Slytherin table to find Draco, staring at him. Crabbe and Goyle were to busy messing around to notice this. Harry looked at Draco's face, which had an unusual sadness about it. Draco then lipped something to him. Harry wasn't good at lip reading but he managed to read the words: 'Come to my room'. Harry slowly pulled out a piece of his invisibility cloak and showed it to Draco, who gave a little nod. Harry pushed it back inside his bag. Draco stood up and looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Stop it you two!" Draco shouted. Crabbe and Goyle immediately stopped what they were doing. They both looked at him like two children who had been told off.

"I'm not feeling well and I'm a bit tired too, so I'm going back to bed. If anyone asks where I am, Tell them and I do not wished to be disturbed" Draco said firmly. Crabbe and Goyle both nodded and Draco walked away. Harry gave it a few seconds before he too, got up and walked out. As Harry walked round the corner from the Great Hall, Draco pulled him behind one of the pillars on the wall and kissed him. Harry returned the kiss, but pulled away.

"Not here" He said

"But…I want you" Draco said, looking desperate.

"When we get to your room, you can have me as much as you want" Harry said, grinning. Harry pulled his cloak out his bag.

"I see you came prepared" Draco said.

"I was going to come up to your room anyway" Harry laughed. Suddenly, they heard noises coming from round the corner. Harry put his cloak around him and he vanished. Draco quickly moved off before whoever was coming, could talk to him.

As he was walking towards his house, Draco felt what seemed to be a hand, intertwine its fingers with his. He smiled to himself as he knew it was Harry, who quickly poked his head through the cloak and planted a kiss on Draco's cheek. He then disappeared back under it. As they reached the Slytherin house, a painting blocked their way.

"Password" It said.

"Wormwood" Draco said.

"You may pass" It said, and opened to reveal the entrance to the Slytherin common room. They both entered and went straight to Draco's room. He locked his door. Harry reappeared from underneath his cloak and chucked it on the floor, along with his bag. Draco pushed Harry onto his bed and straddled him.

"Before you do anything, I need to ask you something and I want you to answer me" Harry said, placing his hands on Draco's hips.

"Okay" Draco said.

"I don't want you to get angry, but I want to know why you were crying yesterday. And why you lied to me about getting a bath" Harry said, looking in Draco's light blue eyes. Draco looked away from Harry and rolled off him. He sat next to Harry, brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

"I'm sorry about lying to you yesterday. As you know, I didn't get a bath. But I did spill a potion I made on my hands. I went to the bathrooms to wash them because they were all sticky, and then the Weasley twins appeared." Draco said.

"The Weasley twins!" Harry said, surprised.

"One of them put his arms around me but I pushed away. I told them to leave, but they didn't. I reached for my wand, but then one of them grabbed me and pinned me to the wall" Draco said. He felt his eyes fill up with tears. Harry swallowed.

"What…what happened next?" Harry asked, moving closer to him. Draco turned to look Harry straight in the eyes.

"They ripped off my clothes and pinned me to the floor. One then flipped me over, so I was on all fours…" Draco said. A tear ran over his pale cheek. Harry's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Please tell me they didn't…Tell me they didn't do that to you!" Harry stressed.

"…They did...They raped me Harry…one fucked me while I was forced to…suck the other" Draco said, with tears, now falling faster over his cheeks. Harry was shocked, speechless. He knew the twins were stupid and would do anything without thinking, but not something like this.

"That's why said I wanted you, why I kissed you outside. I wanted the thoughts and images to go away. I thought that maybe, if I had you here with me, feeling you against me and having you close to me, it would all go away. But even now, as I speak with you, they just keep flashing into my mind" Draco said.

"And as hurt and traumatised I may seem, there was a small part of me that enjoyed it. Which is the only reason, I can think of as to why these images stay in my head" He said.

"We should…We should tell Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

"No, don't bother with it…" Draco said.

"What, are you insane? They raped you Draco, you have to do something about it" Harry said.

"And do you really think I want everyone to know I was raped by Fred and George!" Draco shouted. Harry looked away from him and thought for a second.

"No one will know" He said. Draco slapped him. Harry winced and put his hand on hs cheek.

"Give it up Harry! Whatever happens in this school everybody finds out about!" Draco screamed.

"But-"

"But nothing! I'm not willing to let my reputation go down the drain, just becase you wanted to tell Dumbledore!" Draco said. Harry got up off the bed.

"So reputation means more to you than our love, is that it?" Harry said.

"Harry! It's not just about reputation! Okay, so if we go to Dumbledore, tell him what happened and the twins get expelled, what do you think will happen next? I don't even want to begin to tell the things my father will do to me, if he gets a letter home about this!" Draco shouted. Harry forgot about Draco's father and the crushing discipline he had put on him all these years. He looked at Draco.

"Fine, we…I won't tell Dumbledore, but don't think I won't go after the twins!" Harry said. Draco looked at him. He then walked over to him and hugged him. Harry half-heartedly hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 weeks since Draco and Harry and spent time together. Draco had been sending him letters by owl, but Harry just put them, unread in his school trunk. He didn't want to know Draco anymore. He couldn't believe what the twins had told him. He couldn't believe that even though Draco cried his eyes out about them raping him, he was still going back to them, every night, for sex. At first he didn't believe the twins at all, but he had to, after he saw all three names together in the same bathroom, when he looked at the marauders map one night. And he continued to look at the map for a couple of nights, just to be sure. But now he was more than sure. Harry had been holed up in his bed. The only time he came out was for lessons and food. Draco practically did the same, except he came out for sex as well. He couldn't seem to help but be lured into their web of deceit. Draco thought they may have had some feelings for him, but they didn't. They just used him as a man would a whore. That's all he was to them, a whore, but he didn't realise this. A knock was heard on the door. Harry was drifting in and out of sleep, but a few more persistent knocks woke him up completely. He got up and opened the door. It seemed as though no one was there, but he felt what seemed like two arms wrap around him and a small bit of pressure fall on his chest. He was about to push whatever it was away, but he heard a quiet sniff and felt a little wetness on his chest where the small pressure was. He lifted his hands up and felt around. As he moved his hands across the mass, he could feel that it was a person. He moved his hands up to where its head would be and felt a small bit of fabric. He gripped it and pulled it up slightly to reveal that the mass was, in fact, Draco, and he was crying. He closed the door and walked Draco to his bed. He broke his hug.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said, lying down on his bed. He rolled over so his back was facing Draco.

"I came to see you. I figured you weren't going to talk to me, since as you weren't replying to my letters, but I though I'd at least try and talk to you personally instead of through an owl" Draco said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, well, whatever you have to say just, say it" Harry said in an unfriendly tone. Draco got up and walked round the other side of the bed to face Harry.

"I love you Harry!" Draco said. Harry sat up.

"Love me enough to get your sex elsewhere? I don't think so Draco" Harry said.

"Harry please!" Draco pleaded and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry broke his hold and grabbed both Draco's shoulders and shook him a little.

"What do I have to do to make you love me like you used to? Rape you like Fred and George did? That's if we can call it rape now…" Harry said. Tears started falling from Draco's eyes.

"Harry…I still love you like I used to, but-"

"Draco! You enjoy them too much, to stop what you're doing. You can't love me like you used to, unless you stop going to them. Draco…I still love you, but I don't think I could ever trust you again" Harry said. This cut Draco deep. The fact that Harry said he couldn't trust him anymore, hurt him more than anything.

"If…if it makes you trust me again…I'll stop going to them…I'll stop it tonight, I'll tell them I don't want it anymore" Draco said.

"No. You stop it now. You won't go to them tonight. You're staying with me" Harry said.

"But I need to tell them, or they'll come looking for me. I know they will find me here. I don't want them to do anything to you" Draco said, and cuddled Harry. Harry thought for a moment.

"Fine, but you have only have 5 minutes to explain to them and leave, from the minute you walk into the bathroom" Harry said. Draco gave a little smile and hugged Harry tighter.

"Thank you" Draco said and kissed him. He slipped the invisibility cloak around him and ran for the door.

"Oh, Draco?" Harry said. Draco stopped and turned on the spot.

"I will be keeping an eye on you, and timing you. If you go a second over, I will come after you" Harry said, showing him the Marauders map. Draco nodded and disappeared out the door.

When he got to the bathrooms, he took off his cloak.

"You're early" Fred said, as he appeared.

"I know, and I don't have very long here" Draco said.

"Why not?" George said.

"Well, because of my recent activities with you, I've upset the one person I was hoping not to, so, we have to stop this…now" Draco said.

"How did anyone find out? You didn't tell them did you?" They both said.

"No. Not after Harry had a word with you. But, because you two foolishly gave him that stupid map two years ago, he was able to watch us every time we met here!" Draco said. The twins looked at each other. Meanwhile, Harry was in his bed, watching the three of them with the map. He looked at the small clock that was on his bed-side cabinet.

"He's got two minutes" He said, looking back to the map. He then put the map to one side on his bed and got up. By the time he changed his clothes, and looked back at the map, Draco was still there and his time was up. Harry got his wand and closed the map.

"Mischief Managed" Harry said and tapped the map with his wand. All the detail on the map started to disappear and became just a plain piece of folded paper. He hid it under his pillow along with his wand and went on his way to the bathrooms. At this point, Draco locked himself in one of the cubicles and curled up on the floor.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted. Fred and George wanted to go in there, but it was too small for the three of them.

"Come on Draco, Just one more time. We promise to leave you alone after" The twins said.

"No. Harry already reluctantly let me come here to tell you. I'm not going to hurt him anymore!" Draco shouted. The door to the bathrooms creaked open and Harry entered.

"Ah, Harry" The twins said.

"Where is he? Where's Draco?" Harry said.

"I'm…in here" He said from inside the cubicle. Harry looked at the twins.

"I'm assuming Draco told you he couldn't play your silly games anymore" He said.

"He mentioned it" Fred said.

"Then why won't you leave him alone?" He said.

"Because he's too fun to let go" The twins said, moving either side of Harry. They grabbed him and held him to the floor. Harry struggled.

"Well Draco, if you won't come out, then we'll just start on Harry" Fred laughed. George silently moved over to the cubicles. Draco shuffled about and opened the cubicle door.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Draco shouted as he walked out. Fred smiled. George grabbed Draco from behind. He screamed and tried to break George's hold.

"Let him go!" Harry shouted. Fred pulled his wand out.

"Shush! Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted. Harry's body went limp and he couldn't move. Draco struggled even more.

"I'll let you watch" Fred said to Harry, as he propped him up against a wall. Harry was cursing himself silently, for leaving his wand behind. All he could do was watch as Draco was stripped by the twins, and be played around with.

"No…stop it please!" Draco pleaded as George pulled him into his lap.

"Just enjoy it Draco" Fred said as he rubbed Draco's cock. Draco blushed and moaned a little as he felt Fred's mouth close around it and suck on it. Draco moaned even louder as he felt George push his way up his bum. Harry wanted to do something, but couldn't. He hoped someone would come and help. But he knew he was asking too much. Or was he? He heard footsteps and voices outside the door. He could also see shadows underneath the hole at the bottom of the door. Someone opened the door and rushed in. When Harry looked up, he saw Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They were all speechless at the sight before them. The twins and Draco all looked at them, shocked. The twins were more shocked that they had been caught out.

"What…Do you boys think you are doing?!" Prof. McGonagall shouted.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. She and Ron knelt down beside Harry. He wanted to speak, But couldn't due to the spell. Prof. Snape broke the boys apart with a spell and pulled Draco away. He picked up his robes and chucked them at him.

"What do you think you are doing, cavorting with these boys in such a manner?" Snape angrily whispered to him.

"I swear…It wasn't my fault!" Draco pleaded, covering himself up.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter could explain to us then?" Snape said, looking at Harry.

"I don't think he will be able to" Fred said, tidying himself up.

"And why not?" Snape said.

"Because…I used Petrificus Totalus on him" He said. Prof. McGonagall gasped.

"Whatever for?" She said.

"Me and Fred were going to make him watch what we did to Draco" George said.

"George!" Fred said angrily.

"Oh come on, we've already been caught, we might as well tell them the truth willingly instead of making them use that potion that makes us tell the truth" George said. Fred just looked away.

"This is a very serious issue. You boys come to my office immediately. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, would you be kind enough to take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing to Madame Pomfrey?" She asked.

"Yes Professor" They both said.

"I want to go with him" Draco said. Snape pulled him back.

"You will do no such thing" Snape hissed. Draco stared into Snape's black eyes.

"May I suggest something, Severus?" Prof. McGonagall said. He looked at her.

"To me, it seems as though Mr. Malfoy is the victim here, not a suspect" She smiled. Snape looked at her, and then to Draco.

"Fine, you may go with him" He said and let go of Draco, who walked to Harry and cuddled him. He didn't care who saw him do it. McGonagall looked at Snape and his expression at what Draco just did. She motioned to him to follow her. Snape looked away from Draco and walked out the door first, followed by McGonagall and the twins.

"So, who's going to carry him...I say you do it Hermione" Ron said, smiling. Hermione glared at him.

"Do you really think I could carry him?" She said firmly. Ron wished he'd never said anything now. He found her a bit scary at times like this.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'll do it" He said. As he went to pick him up, Draco had already done so.

When they got to the hospital wing, Draco careful placed Harry on one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey came walking in.

"We need something to counter-act a paralysing spell" Hermione said. Madame Pomfrey thought for a moment.

"I know exactly the thing" She said, and whisked of to her potion cabinet. When she came back, she was holding a blue bottle and a silver spoon. She sat down on the bed next to Harry and pulled the cork out the top of it.

"But Madame, he's paralysed, how is he supposed to swallow?" Hermione said.

"Technically, paralysing spells don't completely make you immobile. You can still do some functions like looking with your eyes, swallowing and breathing by yourself. Although, that isn't entirely true. Depending on the magic you use, determines the severity of the spell. If it was cast by a Dark wizard, then maybe he wouldn't be able to swallow or he could just about breathe by himself, which makes it harder to treat" She said. She then poured out a spoonful of the potion.

"Could you open his mouth for me?" Madame Pomfrey said. Draco leaned over and opened Harry's mouth a little. She put the spoon in and tipped it up, so the liquid ran to the back of his throat. And she was right. He could swallow.

"One more" She said and gave him another spoonful. She put the cork back on the bottle and got up off the bed. Harry's hand twitched and he started to slowly move about. Madame Pomfrey smiled and walked off.

"Why'd you come to the bathrooms?" Harry said in a quiet voice.

"I was getting worried about you. You've been all distant and hidden away in your bed for these last couple of weeks. I went to go talk to you, but you weren't in your bed. I went and woke Hermione up and told her, so we went to find McGonagall. On our way to Dumbledore's office, we bumped into Snape. He said he was looking for Draco. We then heard a faint scream and walked in the direction it was coming from. Some more noises coming from the nearby bathrooms, so we investigated it" Ron explained.

"I was hoping for someone to come in and help. I was quite surprised when you all turned up" Harry said with a little smile. He looked at Draco, who was holding his hand.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, I should have of listened to you" He said and hugged him tight.

"It's okay. It's over now" He said and hugged him back. Later that week, the twins were temporarily suspended and surprisingly enough, the story never got round the school.


End file.
